unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Dia En Que El Parque Se Convirtio En El Mejor Lugar Del Mundo
The day the Park became the best place on Earth ('''El Día en que el Parque se convirtio en el mejor lugar del mundo en Latinoamerica) es el vigesimoseptimo episodio de la tercera temporada de Un Show De Finn y Jake. Sera estrenado el 8 de Diciembre del 2015 en USA y Latinoamerica. Es tambien la segunda parte de un especial de episodios, donde se muestran los ultimos episodios de la temporada, que son: Los Villanos De La Capa Negra, 'El Dia en que el Parque se convirtio en el mejor lugar del mundo, 'La Venganza Del Lich Parte 1, La Venganza Del Lich Parte 2 y La Venganza Del Lich Parte 3. Sinopsis Nuevamente, no hay visitantes en el Parque y Benson y los demas deben hacer algo para que pueden haber visitantes en el Parque, pero en eso, encuentran una cosa extraña y al no saber lo que es, deciden usarla para que sea un entretenmiento para los visitantes del Parque, pero cuando Finn lo ve, se altera, ya que el sabe que esa cosa extraña es uno de los restos del cometa, que se esta acercando ya a la tierra. Trama '''El episodio comienza en el Parque, donde Benson llega con su hoja de trabajos, pero en eso cuando esta por acercarse a Mordecai, Finn, Jake y el resto de los trabajadores del parque, que estan en las escaleras de la casa, Benson ve que enfrente de ellos esta el Sr. Maellard. Benson: ¿'''Sr. Maellard?' '''Sr. Maellard: '''Hola Benson '''Benson: ¿'Que esta haciendo aqui'?' Sr. Maellard: '''Sientate por favor con los demas y te lo dire '''Benson: '''Ehhh...okey '''Entonces Benson se sienta con los demas en las escaleras. Sr. Maellard: 'Como saben, despues de su ultima movida para hacer que el Parque tuviera mas visitantes, ultimamente han disminuido el numero de visitantes, de nuevo, y ahora, sorpresa, sorpresa, '¡'''NOS QUEDAMOS SIN VISITANTES!' '''Todos: ¿¡'QUE'!?' Sr. Maellard: 'Asi es, asi que nuevamente tendran que hacer de lo posible para conseguir visitantes para el Parque, porque si no consiguen los suficientes, cerraremos el Parque, para siempre. '''Finn: ¡'Changos!' '''Jake: '''Eso no me lo esperaba '''Sr. Maellard: '''Creanlo Finn y Jake, si no tenemos visitantes hasta el final del día, el Parque cerrara, y nunca se abrira. '''Benson: ¡'No se preocupe Sr. Maellard, al final del día tendra a todos los visitantes que quiera'!' Sr. Maellard: '''Los que queremos Benson. Asi que, recuerden, 0 visitantes en el final del día y adios Parque. '''Entonces el Sr. Maellard se va. Musculoso: 'Cielos, cerraran el parque de nuevo '''Fantasmin: ¿'Ahora que haremos para hacer que el Parque tenga mas visitantes?' '''Papaleta: '''Sea lo que intentemos, de ninguna manera sera otra vez esos horribles uniformes que ordenamos por computadora. '''Mordecai: '''Por supuesto que no viejito, esa fue la peor idea que se nos pudo ocurrir. '''Finn: '''Esa idea fue antes de que te conocieramos a ti y a Rigby '''Mordecai: '''Eso no importa, lo que importa es que fue una pesima idea. '''Benson: '''Muy bien, muy bien, calmense, tenemos solo hasta el final del día para conseguir visitantes para que visiten el Parque. '''Jake: '''Bueno, hora de pensar en ideas para esto '''Entonces todos empiezan a pensar, pero en eso Finn truena los dedos.' Finn: ¡'''Ya lo tengo mero!' '''Jake: ¿'Cual es el plan'?' Finn: 'Lo que tenemos que hacer es ser mas entretenidos '''Mordecai: ¿'Mas entretenidos?' '''Finn: '''Pus si, se los explico muchachos, miren: tenemos que ser entretenidos, buena onda y sobre todo...unos reggetoneros. '''Skips: '''No te queremos alarmar Finn, pero es que no somos tan buenos siendo buena onda y a la vez somos poco entretnidos. '''Finn: '''Vamos, estedes escuchenme y veran como los visitantes llegan como diablo que lleva el viento. '''Benson: '''Okey, veamos de que estas echo '''Finn: '''Jajajajajajaja '''Entonces pasamos a un montaje donde los trabajadores del parque empiezan hacer festivales, eventos y juegos para atraer visitantes al parque, sin exito. Entonces pasamos al espacio, donde se ve al cometa rojo aun en maxima velocidad acercandose a la Tierra, y en eso, se le cae algo que parece un robot y este cae a la tierra, a maxima velocidad. Entonces pasamos de nuevo al Parque, donde todos estan preocupados.' Skips: 'Bueno Finn, es todo, hicimos lo que nos dijiste y todo quedo en vano '''Musculoso: '''Sí, parece que jamas tendremos visitantes en el parque. '''Fantasmin: '''Oigan, no se alarmen muchachos, tiene que haber algo para que el Parque este a flote. '''Benson: ¿'Pero que puede haber en estos momentos?' '''En eso el robot del cometa cae en el parque y todos se soprenden y Finn lo recoje.' Finn: ¿'''Que es esto?' '''Benson: '''Dejame ver '''Entonces Benson le arrevata el robot a Finn y el lo comienza a revisar detenidamente y sonrie.' Benson: 'Esto parece tecnologia muy avanzada, podriamos promocionarlo. '''Papaleta: '''Es cierto, es muy extraña y aterradora, pero hara que los visitantes llegen mas rapido. '''Thomas: '''Sí, en Druznia, utilizabamos aparatos algo tecnologicos para completar las misiones que teniamos con diferentes paises, pero esto si es tecnologia. '''Skips: '''Cielos, con esto tendremos visitantes en pocos minutos '''Benson: '''Muy bien, es hora de promocionar esto para el Parque '''Musculoso: ¡'WOOOJO!' '''Fantasmin: ¡'Asombroso'!' Entonces todos (menos los 3) se van con el robot y Mordecai se acerca a Finn. Mordecai: ¿'''No vas a ir a ver como promocionan el robot caminante?' '''Finn: '''No no no no no, esperate, esperate, tu ve, tu ve, tengo que estar solo. '''Jake: '''Ni modo, vamos Mordo '''Mordecai: '''Okey, adios Finn '''Entonces Mordecai y Jake se van con los demas y Finn entonces mira el cielo con ojos de estrella y entonces se ve que el cometa se esta acercando a la Tierra.' Finn: '''Pero claro, ese es uno de los restos del cometa que ya se acerca a la Tierra...tengo que avisarselo a los demas. '''Entonces pasamos con los trabajadores del Parque con el robot y con una camara, donde estan grabando. Skips: '''Listo Benson '''Benson: '''Okey, okey, tenemos que hacer esto rapido, esta sera nuestra unica oportunidad de hacer que el Parque prospere como se debe. '''Mordecai: '''Y grabando en 1...2...y '''Entonces Finn interrumpe la grabación, mostando en la camara, su camista celeste. Finn: ¡'''Detenganse!' '''Mordecai: '''Ahhhh, Finn '''Musculoso: ¡'Quitate viejo, que tenemos que poner esto en las redes para que hayan visitantes en el Parque'!' Finn: 'No lo pueden hacer '''Benson: ¿'Porque?' '''Finn: '''Ese robot no es lo que parece '''Fantasmin: ¿'De que hablas'?, '''es un milagro de la tecnologia '''Finn: '''No, es malvado y los destuira, escuchen, vi una visión, de un cometa que se acerca a la Tierra y entonces estoy suponiendo de que el robot vino del cometa y ahora querra sacarnos la ****. '''Entonces todos se rien.' Benson: 'No seas bobo Finn, esta cosa no nos destruira, no he visto nada hasta el momento de el que nos destruya. '''Skips: '''Aparte, tengo buen conocimiento del universo y se que no han habido cometas hace 1000 años. '''Papaleta: '''Eso fue gracioso Finn '''Musculoso y Fantasmin: ¡'Jajajajajaja!' '''Mordecai:' Bueno ya, basta con la risa, hora de grabar el comercial. Entonces Finn se enfurece y patea el robot muy lejos y este cae en un arbusto del parque. Benson: ¿'''Porque hiciste eso?' '''Finn: '''Es una amenaza, entiendanlo '''Thomas: '''Ayyyyy, no seas tonto Finn, vamos, cayo por aca '''Skips: '''Que mala onda Finn '''Entonces los trabajadores se acercan al arbusto y en eso ven que el robot ya no esta.' Benson: '''Ahhhh, sea lo que sea, lo destruiste Finn, bien echo, ahora no tenemos visitantes en el Parque...¡'PIENSA EN ALGO MEJOR O TE DESPIDO'!' '''Entocnes los trabajadores del parque se van enojados y entonces Finn comienza a pensar y truena los dedos.' Finn: ¡'''Ya tengo otra idea!, escuchen, '¿'saben que día es hoy?' '''Mordecai: '''Mmm...claro, hoy es el aniversatio tuyo y de Jake '''Jake: '''Ah si, hoy cumplimos 1 año desde que ingresamos al Parque '''Finn: '''Pues ya esta, hacemos la celebración esta noche y atraeremos visitantes, ya veran. '''Benson: '''De ninguna manera eso funcionara '''Skips: '''Benson, dale una oportunidad '''Benson: '''Ayyy esta bien, pero si falla, adios al Parque '''Finn: '''Ya veras como funciona este plan '''Entonces todos se van y Finn queda pensativo.' Finn (Pensando): '''No se que le paso al robot, pero de seguro ya no causara problemas, por ahora. '''Ya en la noche, se hace el concierto donde se celebrara a Finn y Jake, con una tarima, y con todos los habitantes de la ciudad entrando. Benson: '''Bueno, parece que lo consigio. '''Musculoso: '''Este parque estara lleno de personas en pocos minutos, jajajajajaja. '''Benson y Musculoso se dan un dame 5, con Fantasmin. Entonces Finn lo ve todo riendo, pero en eso suena su telefono y el contesta. Finn: ¿'''Hola?' '''Rigby (Voz): '''Puedes ver lo que yo veo '''Finn: ¿'Rigby'?, ¿'de que estas hablando'?' Entonces pasamos con Rigby conduciendo el carrito de golf, pasando por la ciudad, con su telefono en la mano y poniendoselo en su oreja. Rigby: 'Pues, de que van a lanzar un concierto esta noche en conmemoración por el primer año que tienen tu y Jake en el parque y '¿'''sabias que la banda que promocionaran es Mordecai y los Rigby?' '''Finn (Voz): '''Ahhh si, Mordo ya me hablo de tu banda con el, dijo que no tuvo mucho exito y se fue al ******, por usar playback... '''Entonces volbemos con Finn, quien sigue llamando a Rigby.' Finn: '''Pero dime...¿'lo estas viendo en tu casa'?, porque el evento lo programe para que se transmita en todo el mundo. '''Entonces Rigby llega al parque con el carrito de golf. Rigby: '''De echo...llege al parque hace 20 minutos '''Entonces todos voltean y Rigby sale del carrito y se acerca a Finn. Rigby: '''No se alarmen, solo vine a ver el espectaculo, que de seguro sera un fracaso. '''Finn: '''Eso...deberiamos verlo ahora '''Entonces todo el mundo abuchea. Mientras en el backstage, Mordecai y Jake estan preocupados y Benson llega. Benson: ¿'''Que les sucede?' '''Mordecai: '''Es horrible, estuvimos contactando a la banda y no llego, nunca. '''Benson: ¿¡'QUE'!?, '''pero todos estan abucheando, necesitamos una banda para el concierto de hoy, '¡'YA'!' '''Jake: '''Ya pensaremos en algo, ya pensaremos en algo, '''Benson: '''Ahhhhhhh, esta bien, pero si no hacen algo pronto, el parque cerrara, para siempre. '''Entpnces Benson sale del backstage y entonces Mordecai y Jake truenan los dedos.' Mordecai: '''Ya se que haremos '''Jake: '''Claro, promocionaremos la banda de Mordecai y los Rigby '''Mordecai: '''Y esta ves, sera sin playback aburrido '''Entonces Mordecai y Jake salen a la tarima, con sus guitarras. Mordecai: ¡'''AQUI ESTA LA BANDA DE LA NOCHE!' '''Jake: ¡'HORA DE RECUPERAR EL PARQUE'!' Entonces Rigby cruza los brazos, enojado. Entonces los 2 se angustian, pero entonces respiran ondo y Mordecai toca un solo de guitarra y Jake toca otro solo, y entonces los 2 empiezan a tocar de una manera espectacular, dejando a Benson boquiabierto. Benson: ¡'''Santo cielo!, jejejeje, desee decir esa frase de nuevo hace tiempo. '''Entonces Mordecai y Jake siguen tocando la guitarra de manera espectacular y en eso dejan de tocar. Rigby: '''De seguro cantaran mal '''Entonces comienzan a cantar Party Tonight: Mordecai: ''Your eyes staring into my eyes'' Who am I but a guy Whit two eyes on the prize And the prize in my eyes is ten times The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnigth Jake: ''Your smile is the fire'' that rocks my soul gonna remember it unitel grow old Cause life is too short we gotta do tingh rigth Mordecai: ''So baby let's party to-night'' Baby let's party to-night Mientras Mordecai y Jake estan cantando, Finn y Rigby quedan con la boca abierta. Entonces los 2 comienzan a hacer el solo de guitarra, que vuelve a dejar a Finn y Rigby con la boca abierta y entonces Mordecai y Jake, al ver que hay mas habitantes llegando al concierto, ambos se miran y entonces empiezan a tocar mas fuerte el solo de guitarra, sudando y con los dientes para afuera, dejando a Finn y Rigby otra vez con la boca abierta. Entonces siguen cantando Party Tonight: Jake: ''We've come out on top'' We're in frount of the line We're here to rock out and have a good time Cause the past is the past and the future is brigth Mordecai: ''So baby let's party to-night'' Baby let's party to-night Entonces Mordecai y Jake dejan de cantar y tocar y todo el mundo aplaude, en especial Benson y los trabajadores del parque, y en eso llega el Sr. Maellard y al ver a tanta gente en el parque, sonrie. Habitante de la ciudad #1: ¡'''Deberiamos visitar este parque mas seguido!' '''Sr. Maellard: '''Oh, lo lograron, parece que estaremos abiertos por muchos años mas '''Entonces Finn sonrie y en eso ve que entre toda la multitud, sale el robot caminante.' Finn: ¡'''EL ROBOT!' '''Entonces Finn comienza a perseguir al robot, cosa que todos ven, y en eso el utiliza un rayo laser y apunta a Finn.' Benson: ¡'''El robot!' '''Skips: '''De seguro quiere matar a Finn por haberle echo daño '''Entonces Finn esta por ser disparado por el robot, pero Jake lo detiene.' Jake: '''Neutralizado '''Finn: '''Bien echo Jake '''Jake: '''Jejejejeje '''Robot: '''No crean que esto terminara '''Entonces el robot se sale de Jake Robot: '''Grandes cosas se aproximan...sera mejor que no se refujien, porque lo que viene sera tan peligroso que jamas se refujiaran y se quedaran paralizados del miedo, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. '''Entonces el robot explota y todos quedan extrañados. Benson: '''Parece que tenias razón despues de todo sobre el robot, lamentamos no creerte Finn. '''Musculoso: '''Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que ya tenemos visitantes en el Parque '''Todos celebran y el Sr. Maellard se acerca a Benson y los demas. Sr. Maellard: '''Es increible como cantaron Mordecai y Jake, lo hicieron estupendo. '''Mordecai: '''Jajajajaja gracias '''Jake: '''Es lo que hacemos '''Sr. Maellard: '''Bien echo, supingo que estaremos abiertos por muchos años mas '''Benson: '''Gracias Sr. Maellard '''Entonces todos se van y Finn en eso mira el cielo con ojos de estrella. Finn: '''Sea lo que se acerque, es malvado, parece que el Rey Helado no estaba bromeando...pero bueno, por lo menos el parque se convirtio...en el mejor lugar del mundo. '''Entonces volvemos al espacio donde se ve al cometa rojo acercandose a la tierra en maxima velocidad. '-Fin del Episodio-' Personajes Personajes Principales *Finn *Jake *Mordecai *Benson *Papaleta *Musculoso *Fantasmin *Thomas *Robot caminante (Debut) (Antagonista) Personajes Menores *Sr. Maellard *Habitantes del parque y Ooo *Rigby Trivia *El nombre del episodio, es sin duda alguna, el mas largo de toda la serie. *Rigby vuelve a aparecer en este episodio, despues de su última aparición en El Control Del Mal. *En este episodio, como lo habia prometido Aidapeviva, se escucho la canción Party Tonight. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Un Show De Finn y Jake Categoría:Tercera Temporada De Un Show De Finn y Jake